


Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Brother’s Keepers’

by countessofsnark



Category: Thunderbirds
Genre: Angst, Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-07-21
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:36:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/countessofsnark/pseuds/countessofsnark
Summary: Based on a prompt by @wonderavianIt’s been a long time since Gordon’s back hurt so badly he woke up screaming.





	Thunderbirds Are Go – ‘Brother’s Keepers’

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt by @wonderavian
> 
> _It’s been a long time since Gordon’s back hurt so badly he woke up screaming._

It had all happened too quickly for him to have prevented the accident from ever occurring. In a matter of seconds, his fragile swimmer’s frame was hurled violently against the wall of Thunderbird 4’s back compartment. He had spent the next three months recovering, and would spend the rest of his life dealing with episodes of excruciating pain. Tonight would be another such episode, tearing Gordon from his sleep and into a nightmarish replay of the accident. He shot up, realising he had been shouting. Fingers were digging into the mattress, sweat running down his face.

Before he could force himself to calm down, the bedroom door flew open and in trickled Scott, Virgil, and Alan. John’s hologram popped up on his night stand – all of them sporting a worried look on their faces. Alan’s eyes were wet with tears. Virgil scooped up his younger brother and carried him into their parents’ empty bedroom – and into the huge bed that stood unoccupied. Virgil curled around Gordon, his strong arms hooked protectively around his brother’s shivering frame. Scott lay beside him, while Alan nestled against Scott’s back.

As he fell asleep again, Gordon realized that sometimes brothers are the best painkillers.


End file.
